A not so Fun Game
by ItachiDream
Summary: Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are bored on their vacation and decide to use Bella as the centerpiece for their new game. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so bored." Emmett sighed. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all sitting in a circle trying to think of an exiting game to play. Rosalie had won a free trip for eight to a private island in the Caribbean; they would stay at a small yet luxurious house, they insisted on not staying at a hotel because of all the human maids and tourists. Carlisle and Esme were hiking, and Edward and Bella were sitting, talking, and most likely kissing, on the beach. Leaving the other four bored with nothing to do.

"Hey guys." Edward grinned as he walked through the door, "Can you watch over Bella for me while I go to talk to Carlisle?"

"Sure, whatever." Alice yawned.

"Thanks." And with that, Edward was off; but an idea soon sparked in Alice's mind.

"I know a game we could play." Alice said in her most demonic voice. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper focused entirely on Alice. "Have you ever noticed that everything that Bella is scared of only happened because she met us vampires?" the three nodded. "Well, there has to be some regular human fear that must scare Bella. I suggest that we try to uncover what that fear is. Losers are forced to stay home while everyone else joins Bella on the ski trip."

"Edward will kill us!" Jasper yelped.

"Edward doesn't have to know. We would take turns distracting him. So what do you say?"

"I'm in!" all three vampires agreed.

"Oh, hey guys. Edward told me to stay with you until he returns." Bella said as she walked through the door.

"All right then! Emmett, Rosalie, come with Bella and me. Jasper, you know what to do." Alice cheered while she dragged Bella out of the house.

'I'm a dead man." Jasper thought to himself as he ran to Edward.

"Hey Alice." Bella questioned, "What are we doing in a cave?"

"What?! You mean the dark doesn't scare you?!"

"No, not really."

"Ahhhhh!" both Alice and Rosalie screamed as a "_ghost" _attacked them. Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Um guys," Bella sighed, "it's fake. It was probably a prank a former resident placed here."

"Alice! Alice!" Jasper yelled as he ran into the cave. "A g-g-ghost! Run for your life!"

"Calm down Jasper, it's just a fake ghost that Emmett used to try to scare you know who." Alice whispered.

"Um okay. Anyway, Edward is heading back toward the beach. We have to send somebody else."

"Kay, lets see. Um, Emmett, Edward wants to speak with you." Alice winked.

"Got it!" and Emmett was gone.

-With Edward-

'I wonder where they all could be.' Edward thought to himself.

"Hey Edward, What's up?" Emmett yelled while he ran toward the one thing that could stop their fun game now.

"Um, nothing. Hey where is everyone?"

"Well you see, they um, they went to see Carlisle! Yeah that's it."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Hey I'll even go with you."

"I guess that's fine, but I…"

"Hey, come on already." Emmett pulled on Edward's arm in an effort to guide him far, far away from Bella.

-With Bella-

'Did I loose them?' Bella asked herself, 'Geez, what a day." Since Emmett left, Rosalie found a spider and asked Bella to pick it up, she did but soon placed it carefully in Rosalie's hands when Jasper called her. Bella had never heard any creature, animal human or vampire screamed and run around in circles for so long.

Then it was Jasper's turn. He thoughtthat since he never saw Bella eat any meat that she just might be a vegetarian, and grabbed a hot dog hoping that the sight of meat would be enough to freak her out. It wasn't. Bella happily accepted the hot dog and opened the ketchup bottle. Unfortunately for Jasper, some of the Ketchup spilled on his leg, convincing him, Alice and Rosalie that he was bleeding.

"Oh my god! I'm bleeding! Make it stop mommy! Make it stop!" Jasper cried as he rolled up into a ball and began rolling back and fourth on the sand.

"_Blood._" Both Rosalie and Alice gasped as they jumped on poor Jasper, trying to drain him dry of all blood.

"Um guys," Bella spoke up, "it's just ketchup." In disbelief, Alice licked the "_blood_" off Jasper knee.

"Oh, I guess it is just ketchup. Um, sorry Jasper." While Rosalie and Alice tried to help Jasper up, Bella ran off. She was far out of reach, at least for a few minutes. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side when she tripped and fell into a large ditch.

"Oh, great!" she yelled, hoping someone might here her.

-Back with the Cullens-

Carlisle and Esme met up with Edward and Emmett explaining that they haven't seen any of them since that morning.

"Alice! Where is Bella?!" Edward demanded.

"Well, um you see it's like this…" Alice soon began explaining their story, from the moment they were bored up to when they jumped on Jasper. Edward was furious and was thinking of different possibilities to kill the four.

"So where is Bella now?" Carlisle asked calm yet irritated.

"Well, the thing is," Jasper gulped, "we kind of lost her."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

"You did what?!" Edward screamed as he nearly strangled Jasper. "Why were you trying to scare her in the first place?!"

"I told you he would kill us!" Jasper yelped.

"Look, we're not going to find Bella any faster if we're just standing here trying to kill each other." Carlisle explained, " We'll split into groups of two, Jasper and Esme, Emmett and Alice, Rosalie you'll come with me, and Edward I think you'll like to search by yourself." Everyone nodded in agreement and went off.

-With Bella-

'Okay, I'm in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. My boyfriend is off on some scavenger house, courtesy of Emmett.' Bella had figured out by the time Rosalie ran away from the spider, that they were trying to scare her as a form of entertainment. 'I guess this is for all the times I had played the same game on other people and actually succeeded.' She than began envisioning that hot dog from earlier. "Someone get over here now before I have to eat dirt!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

-With Jasper and Esme-

"Oh, the poor thing. She must be starving by now." Esme sighed.

"Knowing how brave she is, she'll probably eat dirt if she gets hungry." Jasper chuckled, which ended with a slap on the head.

-With Emmett and Alice-

"Emmett! This is all your fault!" Alice pointed at Emmett and gave him an evil glare.

"My fault?! This whole stupid game was your idea!"

-With Rosalie and Carlisle-

"Hurry up Rosalie! I don't know how long she could survive in this type of environment." Carlisle made notice of casually.

"I never thought me, a vampire, would actually get tired from looking for a human girl."

"Stop complaining already and hurry up."

-With Edward-

'If there's even one bruise on Bella I swear I will…'

"Someone, please help!" a faint but anxious and familiar voice called.

"Bella!" Edward called back, and ran in the direction of the voice. He soon found himself a ditch. "Bella, are you there?" he yelled down.

"Edward? Yeah I'm here. Is there anything you could use to pull me up." Edward looked around and found a long vine.

"Yeah, there's a vine up here. I'll throw it down to you and pull you up. Got it!"

"Yeah." Edward tied one end of the vine to his wrist, and threw the other end to Bella. He felt the pull on the vine, and began pulling. Finally Bella was up and out of the ditch, only to be pinned to the ground by Edward, who was hugging and kissing her cheeks to no end.

"Oh, Bella, I was so afraid that something far worse had happened to you. You don't know how happy I am to find you somewhat safe." Edward then helped her up only to trip over again and moan in pain. "Bella, what's wrong?!"

"I think I might have twisted my ankle when I fell."

"Here, I'll carry you, this time at a human walking pace."

"Thank you. Hey Edward, tell Alice that she's not very good at the game."

"What, you knew?!" Bella nodded. "Should have known you would have figured it out. So are you going to tell me what natural human fear you are afraid of?"

"Alright, and it's not some big secret. I fear loosing someone I love. Whether it is family, friends, or even a lover."

"Is that so." Edward came to a halt and laid Bella against a tree. "I guess we share that very same fear." He whispered. He then gave Bella a passionate kiss, and finally picked her up again and started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Chapter 3

"We're sorry Bella! Please forgive us!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie cried. The Cullens and Bella were on their ski trip and Edward convinced Carlisle into the perfect punishment for their game on their last vacation.

"I already forgave you guys. I'll be trying harder to convince Edward of that if I were you." Bella laughed, "I like what you done to them."

"Well how often to you get to tie your brothers and sisters to a wall and get money to let kids throw snowballs at them at twenty-five cents snowball." Edward grinned.

"Oh Bella, this money is going to be for when I take you shopping. We'll have Jasper and Emmett carry the bags." Esme laughed.

"We already collected two hundred dollars." Carlisle smiled. Bella looked at the long, long line of children preparing to throw snowballs at the four vampires. An idea came to Bella as she bend over and made four snowballs.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, take a snowball." Bella had an evil grin on her face, "One," the four tied up vampires looked up, "Two," it didn't look good for them, "Three!" SPLAT!

**Finished! So what did u think? I'm going 2 try to type another twilight fan fic 4 new years eve, but I have to type 3 new fics and update 2 others before I do anything else. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
